A Song For You
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Special for VeekaIzhanez's 17th birthday. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and Prowl are in their battle to get Sari as her lover. Who will win in their battle?


**A Song For You  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**This story is written for my fans here also the lover of these three pairings..there are Optimus Prime/Sari, Bumblebee/Sari and Prowl/Sari. I'm sure you want them, right? Enjoy…  
Does I mean Sari is hanging with three Autobots?**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

Bumblebee is walking to his room to take out something. When he walking out from his room, he looks his friends are discussing something.  
"Hey, guys! What are you talking for?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Bumblebee, now you want to know about us. Come here," replied Optimus Prime.  
Then, the bee is walking toward the Autobot leader and Prowl.  
"Bossbot, Prowl, what are you talking for?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Prime had told me that he got a girlfriend," said Prowl.  
"Good job, bossbot! You're very welcomed to hang out with the girls,..but.. is she a human? You've scolded me of that?"  
"You think I'll scold you for hangout with your girlfriend? I think not," said Optimus Prime.  
"So.. I can hang out with her?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Maybe,"  
"Prowl, what about your girlfriend?" asked Bumblebee.  
"My girlfriend is a human, she is a teenager, very beautiful..and she is brave when she facing against her enemy," said Prowl.  
"Whoa! I think she is an army,"  
"No, she is just a humble girl,"  
"My girlfriend is so cute and sweet. She likes to hang out with me and I'm always took her to mall or every place that she want to go,"  
"I think she is a materialistic,"  
"I don't understand,"  
"She is too obsessed of Earth culture like you,"  
"Prowl!" Now, these bots are fighting.  
"Enough, Bumblebee, Prowl!" said Optimus Prime suddenly, both of them are stop fighting.  
"Bossbot, I can't wait to hear your opinion about your girlfriend," said Bumblebee.  
"Allright.. My girlfriend is very pretty. She is very comfortable for me..and I'm always doing nothing if I haven't see her,"  
"Your girlfriend is certaintly hot, right?"  
All of them are thinking something.  
"Bumblebee, I guess that you've got her picture, do you?" asked Prowl.  
"Yeah.. but you can't see it! She's mine!" said Bumblebee, hiding that photo from his friends.  
And then, the Autobot leader and the ninja-bot are take out their girlfriend pics and hiding it from showing it to Bumblebee.  
"I want to see it!" screamed Bumblebee.  
"You can't, Bumblebee. You've rejected us to look your girlfriend picture," said Optimus Prime.  
"Please…"  
The three of them are looking after their girlfriend photo and.  
"Remember, this is our secret. Don't tell anyone of this,"  
"Allright, Prime. Show it together,"  
Then, the three bots are showing their girlfriend pictures one another. They're shocked.  
"Hey, bossbot have take my girlfriend!" scolded Bumblebee.  
"You've take her first, Bumblebee!" scolded Prowl.  
"It seems we have one same girlfriend and.." said Optimus Prime,  
They're looking after that pics and compare them and… there are three Sari's pictures for them. I mean, they're fall in love with one girl!  
At the same time, Sari is walking toward them. She looks shocked when she see their feelings.  
"Why do you look weird?" asked her.  
"Look weird? You've hang out with three bots, you know?" said Optimus Prime.  
"So?"  
"You need to choose one of us… maybe tonight.."  
"Tonight… I got an idea. The three of you must attending the musical dancefloor. Who wins, he will get after me,"  
That sentences makes the three bots are ready to move.

* * *

That night…  
Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Prowl are arrive at one dancefloor court at the one side of Detroit city.  
"There are two condition here. One, all of you must made the dance with me based of your selected songs. Two, the greatest dance will be a winner and he will come out with me," said Sari.  
"If we lose?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Say goodbye to me.."  
"I want to hang out with you, Sari! Please!"  
"You need to made the best breakdance in front of.."  
There are hundreds of music and dance lovers are coming there to see the Autobot's performances.  
Not forget, Jazz and the jet-twins are coming there too.  
"Brother, tonight we can dance together, right?" asked Jetfire.  
"Yeah, everything is going fussy this night," replied Jetstorm.

"Very cool night here. There is should be one space for me, you dig?" said Jazz.  
"Jazz… This night, only three of us involved," said Prowl.  
"That's not cool,"  
"Okay, okay.. Everyone must come here and the performances is starts now!" said Sari.  
And then, the dancefloor event is begin…

* * *

_Scene 1: Optimus Prime/Sari aka. OP/Sari_

* * *

That night, Optimus Prime is walking toward the dancefloor court and looking toward Sari.  
"I think you want to get my love, do you?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Maybe. But if you win of this dance," replied Sari.  
"Hey, Prime! Do your best!" screamed Jetfire.  
"You can do it now! Prove it now!" screamed Jetstorm.  
The music is start now. Optimus Prime is knees down opposite his lover and kissing her softly and whispering something.  
And now, they're starts to dance.

_Da double dee double di  
Da double dee double di  
Da double dee double di  
Da double dee double di  
Da double dee double di  
Da double dee double di  
Da double dee double di_

Sari feels excited of this song and starts to move.

_My lips like sugar  
My lips like sugar  
This candy got you sprung  
This candy got you sprung  
So call me your sugar  
So call me your sugar  
You love you some  
You love you some  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Da double dee double di  
Da double dee double di  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Da double dee double di  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar_

Everyone are enjoyed of their dance. Optimus Prime starts rapping.

_Hey, I've got a mouth full of cavities.  
Sweet tooth, full of mama, like sugar to me.  
So my love with the lips, put a bug in the ear tone.  
Sari gotta kiss, it's an emergency.  
Spit sprung for the taste, addicted to your gloss.  
Won't smile this way, Sari I rub it off.  
Put my tongue in your face  
A little mistletoe, sippin' damn TFA.  
I'm a fan all day.  
Do me that favor, cuz I like your flavor.  
My manage behavior; I'm into your major.  
Sweeter so flavor, that's good for this player.  
My hood, now and later, throw back like a pager.  
Pretty much, you're givin' me a sugar rush.  
Primus, give me high blood pressure when you blush.  
Lips feel soft as a feather when we touch, Sari that's what's up._

And then, they're dance and staring each other, full of love.

_My lips like sugar  
My lips like sugar  
This candy got you sprung  
This candy got you sprung  
So call me your sugar  
So call me your sugar  
You love you some  
You love you some  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Da double dee double di  
Da double dee double di  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Da double dee double di  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar_

Both of them are making their move, makes all of music lovers screaming when they're see this couples are kissing in their dance.

_Hey, S-Sari would you mind, cuz I want me some.  
Now and later, I don't wanna have to wait, you the one.  
Yep! Yep! Your vision. So, so delicious.  
Can't help my interest, candy addiction.  
Wanna peace, to a piece gotta get a piece.  
I don't know a piece, Give me all your sweets.  
Bottom and top lip, bout to have a sugar feast.  
Level with our trip, I'm a lip bitin' bots.  
Man for them things, all 42 teeth.  
Squeeze the sugar cane on your mouth, must beat.  
Ain't your mama slirp, stickin', usin' my tree.  
Like taffy but classy, get at me.  
I'm flyly Let you know I wanna kiss.  
But your lips, they'll do me fine.  
Now Sari don't trip with the juicy kind.  
Get, get on the grip, Girl you ain't lyin'._

Now, they're want to continue their love-dance.

_My lips like sugar  
My lips like sugar  
This candy got you sprung  
This candy got you sprung  
So call me your sugar  
So call me your sugar  
You love you some  
You love you some  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Da double dee double di  
Da double dee double di  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Da double dee double di  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar_

Optimus Prime feels delighted of this song. I think he is remembering of his love moment with Sari in my story, CLOSER.

_You like my sugar, my sugar.  
You so sweet, so sweet.  
Like my candy, my candy  
You so sweet, so sweet.  
I got a good appetite with you on me, on me.  
I'll wrap you out of them clothes.  
You my treat, my treat.  
Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy  
And tonight I'm gonna get me some, get me some.  
Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy  
And tonight I'm gonna get me some, get me some sugar._

Now, everyone are screaming once again.  
"Get your kiss once again, Optimus!"  
"You're the best!"

_My lips like sugar  
My lips like sugar  
This candy got you sprung  
This candy got you sprung  
So call me your sugar  
So call me your sugar  
You love you some  
You love you some  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Da double dee double di  
Da double dee double di  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Da double dee double di  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar_

The music is over. Both of them are stop moving and get their final kiss before lefting the dancefloor court.  
"Nice move, Prime!" said Jetfire.  
"Yeah, we want to learn it from you," said Jetstorm.  
"Actually, that move I've learnt from..uh.." said Optimus Prime.  
"From where?"  
"I've learn it myself,"  
"That's.. your move?" said Jetfire.  
"Brother, he is very nice bot.." said Jetstorm.

* * *

_ Scene 2: Bumblebee/Sari aka. Bee/Sari_

* * *

"Hey, guys! Look who are they," said Bumblebee, looking toward the group of humans are walking toward that court.  
"Bumblebee!" screamed Amir.  
"Hey, Malaysian pals!"  
Actually, my OC from YOU KNOW? SARI IS MY AMERICA'S SUITEHEART are come here. Amir, Ah Chong, Raju and Tricia are want to enjoy of this performances.

"What happen to you, the bee-bot? Are you attending the dancing game?" asked Ah Chong.  
"Yeah.. and I must do it for Sari," said Bumblebee.  
"Why? Does the truck robot (Optimus Prime) want to steal your girlfriend?" asked Raju.  
"I didn't mean of that!"  
"Okay, it's time for your move, Bumblebee," said Sari.  
Now, these couples are in their position and the music is starts.

_Whoa-whoa..  
Sari Sumdac  
Bumblebee…_

_Go ahead just leave, can't hold you, you're free  
You take all these things, if they mean so much to you  
I gave you your dreams, 'cause you meant the world  
So did I deserve to be left here hurt  
You think I don't know you're out of control  
I ended up finding all of this from my boys  
Girl, you're stone cold, you say it ain't so,  
You already know I'm not attached to material_

They're looks active to dance. Everyone are cheering of them.

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love  
My love.._

Bumblebee is looking intently to Sari. Now, she starts to sing,

_Yeah  
What did I do but give love to you  
I'm just confused as I stand here and look at you  
From head to feet, all that's not me  
Go 'head, keep the keys, that's not what I need from you  
You think that you know (I do), you've made yourself cold (Oh yeah)  
How could you believe them over me, I'm your girl  
You're out of control (So what?), how could you let go (Oh yeah)  
Don't you know I'm not attached to material_

Both of them are keep moving.

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love_

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love_

And now, they're feel that the love is coming after them.

_So all this love I give you, take it away, (Unh, uh huh)  
You think material's the reason I came, (Unh, uh huh)  
If I had nothing would you want me to stay (Unh, uh huh)  
You keep your key, take it all away_

The music is become louder. They're want to dance and everyone are shouting of them.

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love_

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love_

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love_

_Ooh, my love  
Ooh, my love_

They're keep dancing even the music is ended.  
"Bumblebee, stop!" said Optimus Prime, makes them stop dancing.  
"No way, bossbot!" said Bumblebee.  
"Now, it's Prowl turn to dance,"  
"Oh, mean!"

* * *

_Scene 3: Prowl/Sari._

* * *

"Prowl, I think you're too cool right now, you dig?" asked Jazz.  
"I guess so as long as I can make a move," said Prowl.  
"Maybe I need to move it too,"  
"Maybe.."  
The music is starts.  
"Hey, what the song of this?" asked Jazz.  
"Love. Bots. Magic," said Prowl.  
"Solid,"  
Now, Prowl and Sari are rushing to the dancefloor court and starts dancing.

_123 Go_

_Sari Sumdac  
Prowl  
Transformers Animated_

_Here we go_

Sari starts to move, and Prowl too.

_Your touch is so magic to me  
The strangest things can happen  
The way that you react to me  
I wanna do somethin' you can't imagine  
Imagine if there was a million mes talkin sexy to you like that  
You think you can handle boy if I give you my squeeze and I need you to push it right back_

_Can you show me, show me  
What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me  
And I'll volunteer and I'll be flowin and gowin till clothing disappears, aint nothing but shoes on me. oh baby_

Now, both of them are keep moving.

_(Uuuuh) All night show, it's just you and the crowd to do tricks you never seen  
(Uuuuh) And I bet that I could make you believe in love bot magic (Aaaah)  
So just me drive my body around you, I bet you'll know what I mean  
(Uuuuh) Cos' you know that I could make you believe in love bot magic (Aaaah)_

Prowl is getting his break-dance, Bumblebee shocked!

_Everything ain't what it seems, I wave my hands and I got you  
You feel so fly assisting me, but now it's my turn to watch you  
Ain't gonna stop you if you wanna crowd my neck, talk sexy, do me like that  
Just do what I taught you girl, when I give you my heat and I need you to push it right back_

_So can you show me, show me  
What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me?  
And I'll volunteer and I'll be fowin'and goin till clothing disappears, aint nothing but shoes on me. oh baby_

Al of the music lovers are screaming of them.

_(Uuuuh) All night show, it's just you and the crowd to do tricks you never seen  
(Uuuuh) And I bet that I could make you believe in love bots magic (Aaaah)  
So just me drive my body around you, I bet you'll know what I mean  
(Uuuuh) Cos' you know that I could make you believe in love bots magic (Aaaah)_

When the music become slower, they're moving slower too. And whispering something.

_This is the part that we fall in love... Ooohh  
Lets slow it down so we fall in love... Ohhh_

_(But don't stop what ya doin to me)_

They're looking each other and starts moving.

_(Uuuuh) All night show, it's just you and the crowd to do tricks you never seen  
(Uuuuh) And I bet that I could make you believe in love bots magic (Aaaah)  
So just me drive my body around you, I bet you'll know what I mean  
(Uuuuh) Cos' you know that I could make you believe in love bots magic (Aaaah)_

_(Uuuuh) All night show, it's just you and the clock to do tricks you never seen  
(Uuuuh) And I bet that I could make you believe that love bots magic (Aaaah)  
So just me drive my body around you, I bet you'll know what I mean  
(Uuuuh) Cos' you know that I could make you believe that my love bots magic (Aaaah)_

Prowl looks active now, now he wants to make a breakdance once again.

_I can see you on the floor  
Get it girl  
I bet that I can make you believe in love bots magic  
I can see you on the floor  
Get it girl  
I bet that I can make you believe in love bots magic_

"Crazy! You have a special move!" said Jazz.  
"Now, who will be a winner?" asked Prowl.  
"Of course you, Prowl..you dig?"  
"Yeah.."

* * *

_Epilogue_

* * *

All the music lovers are can't wait who will be the winner of that musical dancefloor game.  
Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Prowl are nervous, they're afraid of lost of Sari.  
"Now, I'll announce you the winner of this game.. but I need your voice." said Sari.  
"Who are you that loves Optimus?"

All of them are screaming.  
"Who are you that loves Bumblebee?"  
They're screaming again.  
"And who are you that loves Prowl?"  
Once again they're scream.  
"That's an interesting game, right? But only one winner here. The winner is.."  
"WAIT!" screamed someone.  
"Freedom?" said Sari. All of them are shocked.  
Actually, Freedom Catchous is coming here and take her away.  
"Come on, girl. What do the bots want to do now?" asked Freedom.  
They're lefting the scene. And so the music lovers.  
Only these three Autobots also three another bots here.  
"Freedom.. is getting Sari?" said Bumblebee.  
"Everything is useless for us," said Prowl.  
"Team, I think we learn of something," said Optimus Prime.  
Jazz and the jet-twins are walking toward them.  
"Come on! Maybe there are something very interesting for you, you dig?" said Jazz.  
"Yeah, brother. We also feel it too, right?" said Jetfire.  
"We feel it too, brother," said Jetstorm.  
"I think Sari wants us as friends…" said Optimus Prime.  
And then, they're lefting the place sadly. See, they're 'fighting' for Sari, and now, what they got?

The End.

Moral Value : For all guys out there, don't fighting because one girls. There are lots of girls out there, right?

And for the girls, there are lots of guys out there. Don't be too playgirl, okay?

**A/N : VeekaIzhanez's birthday is 22 June. Do you want to say 'Happy Birthday' to me?**


End file.
